


Too Far Gone

by Bunsenpai



Series: FFXIV Dating Simulation [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Feels, Corruption, Gen, Illusions, Killing, Multi, Other, Please Don't Kill Me, References to Depression, WoL turns into a Primal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 14:34:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17851391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunsenpai/pseuds/Bunsenpai
Summary: Pushed too far, you've finally turned into a Primal. It's far too late for you now.





	1. The Betrayal

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Hero's Smile](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8369920) by [Eva_Hoshizora (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Eva_Hoshizora). 



You’ve been reckless, at least more than usual. Everyone is aware that your job comes with its moments of quick decisions and abandoned plans. But your sudden spike of recklessness, even with the simplest of things, is concerning. Mix with your eagerness to take up work, anyone can see that this is a recipe for disaster. Soon enough you will either crash from exhaustion or from a fatal wound. None of your friends want any of this to happen, so they turn to him.

What they don’t know, is that you haven’t talked to each other for well over a month. He feels a heavy blanket set on top of him when the news break.  _ It was selfish of him _ . He believes that you were going to be fine after what happened.

The last time he saw you was that both of you were fighting each other. Something was said that pushed you too far. He didn’t fail to notice the face you made, the wide-eyed look, your cute mouth drops open but not a word slips out. You took a knife to the heart, and he is the one to plunge it. That was the last he got to speak to you. 

From there it was all glimpses. A piece of your outfit trailing behind you around a corner, or the sound of your footsteps heading down a hallway nearby. Sometimes even warm plates of an unfinished meal. A small fraction of you, something that screams that you were still there. Still living and breathing. Everyone tells him that you’ve been miserable since he left, but he brushed it aside. It seems that he has overestimated how much you could handle.

It was too late when he finally sees you. You’ve been tapping into your soul aether, forcing yourself beyond what was to ensure the success of each and every battle. Each time the body grows hungrier. This battle and the millions before had finally taken its toll. You emerged from the battle, covered in blood, dirt, and grim as always. But something was off. The aura that shrouds your figure has changed, even the way you move and the look in your eyes. You stagger forward towards him, arms reaching out to grab him. As if you no longer have control over your body, a puppet on strings.

He felt petrified, like the blanket has turned into a rock. It encases his body so tightly that he couldn’t breathe. His mind screaming at him to get away, to run from this _beast_. _That thing is no longer your_ _beloved._ A burst of strangled, broken laughter tumble out and fall at his feet.

If someone told him that he’s bad luck, he would have shrugged it off. But now, now he’s not even in the right mindset to even deny it. First Minfilia, now you. So beautiful, so blessed, so full of hope to fight for what’s right. But as soon as he vows to protect you, the universe decides to test his resolve. As if the cruel world has decided,  _ this one hasn’t suffered enough _ .

The daggers in his hands weighed like mountains. But he now has a decision to make. Try to get you to your sense and hope for the best, or to end it all now. His knuckles turn white, you felt just an arm reach away. Close enough to pull into a kiss. He did just that. Leaning in to press against your soft body once more, carelessly slamming into your armor. He plunges his knife into your heart.


	2. Instincts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perhaps he should have been around more.

People noticed that you’ve lost of semblance of yourselves over time. Short bursts of time of ‘slight amnesia’ where you’ve forgotten names, faces, and places. Everyone figured you were simply lost in thought. If all you do is running around and fighting primals, normal life can get boring. But it’s gotten worse over time. A hunger that doesn’t go away with food. A change in aether, that doesn’t seem quite right before disappearing. You’ve managed to avoid every question with a wave or silence.

It finally consumed you at the worst time. The second the final enemy failed, you turned your spear towards your close friend. A frightened healer that barely dodged the blade tip. Within seconds everyone scrambles to gather their wits. You launch yourself towards a warrior, easily knock him down into the ground. Your figure glows, light blue aether appearing and disappearing. The colors convulse around you. Every movement was too quick to process, spurred on by the sudden power and energy. You dart person after person; planting your spear into their chest and throwing back anyone attempting to stand in your way.

When word finally reached him of your new state, he quickly packed his bags and prepared for battle. Alphinaud had asked him for help as a last-ditch effort. Something in him turns bitter at the thought. That while he knows you the best, no one would think of calling him forward until now. But that does not matter. He doesn’t care about them, he cares about bringing you back.

You never gave up on him, even when everyone tells you that he was beyond saving. You did so anyway. When his mind deep in an ocean of consuming rage, you pulled him out of it. When his body was healing, you were there. You made sure that the nightmares don’t keep him up and that he tends to his body. Estinien plans to repay this favor tenfold. But first to bring you back. There was a pause when he stepped up to you. Almost as if you locked eyes and recognize him. Time stopped, and the rest of the world fell away. He could see your smiling face on the other side. Your figure slack and relaxed, twirling your lance as you waited for them. He wondered if you had everyone played him a fool about a fake emergency. It has been a while since he visited you.

But the dream comes into a crashing reality. A large ancient dragon, as big as Nidhogg, plunge from the skies. Its land forced dust into the air, the thick cloud covers the sight of you completely. Instincts took over and the next thing he knew he was going par to par against the beast. Once he found the weak spot, the battle was over and done. He stands on top of the back of the dragon. Yanking his lance free, he finally looks around the area as the dust finally settles.

You were laying slumped on the ground; a layer of dust blankets your form. Estinien elusive jump over, already reaching out to help you up before anyone could utter a word. A million questions run through his mind, but none stands out more than concerns for your wellbeing. His breath catches itself as you lift your head. Danger floods his senses. A presence of a dragon leering at him. Before he could think, he grabs your discarded weapon and pierced into it's back. This time driving it completely through until he could feel the stone ground below.

He draws away your newly bloodied weapon in hand. The job is done. Estinien can finally crawl back into his small nook in the world. With no more purpose to stay, he slips away from the crowd flocking to your body. Whatever they're planning to do is up to your adventurer friends now, either a burial or burn the body. He has other problems to tend to. The one foremost in his mind is the ring in his pocket.


	3. The Light Dims

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He can't will himself to believe what has happened.

“Please, please! Come back!” he could barely make it out through his tears. The sight of you blurred as tears fill his eyes. His tongue feels like lead in his mouth, forcing him to choke up on his own breathing. Alphinaud stands in front of you, tome tossed aside in hopes that you would come back to your senses at the sight of him. His brain races a mile to figure out where the plan went wrong, what was the spot that causes everything to come crashing down.

He calls out your name once more, all he received is an empty stare. As if you don’t know who he is. Only then, he finally sees you for what you have become. A primal. And here he stands in front of you, defenseless with a river of tears. Alphinaud watches in horror as you raise your hand, a ball of aether hover over your palm. It grows bigger and bigger. So much that he could also start to see the air and objects around him go flying.

Everyone has seen the damage that you’ve done before. It will only get worse as a primal. With Alphinaud is too distraught to even fight back, it's best to make a strategic retreat. They left him back at the base with the rest of the Scions to watch over him. He was deadly quiet in his room. Every entrance inside was locked and covered up. He was in shock, no number of knocks and kicks to the door can pull him out now.

When they came back, the message is clear. It was a hollow victory. The Warrior of Light is no more. Died becoming the very thing that they’ve sought to rid. It was bittersweet for the people who knew you. Soon enough people would start looking for answers. Pointing fingers the those who should have known better. The Scions should have known better. Knowing what happens when you play around with aether. They at least spared Alphinaud of the blame. A young naïve boy trying to do the best for this world. But that doesn’t matter.

A stone of guilt weighs heavily on his heart. He doesn’t want to fight you, he’ll fight anything. Anything but you. He beats himself over the head with the guilt. It eats at him alive; killing his motivation, his trust, his confidence. Even with you long gone, the effects still ripple through him. A large gaping hole in his heart that can’t be fix. Not even the constant pestering of his own sister could pull him out of the dark gloom around him. He clutches the last of your belongings close, mourning in the darkest corner of his room. The sun has set in his world as it has the outside. But this time, his won’t be returning.


	4. Corruption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What he would do to see you again

You told him ahead of time that things were getting desperate. Both Primals and the Garleans are getting more powerful, faster than you are. Even with your group of adventurers, there has been a struggle to stay on top of new enemies. Waves and waves of enemies are sapping away at your energy. It has gotten even the worst of workaholics. Everyone is desperate for a break. You’ve decided to skip over the important details like you’ve been tapping into your soul aether. A powerful thing, but with a great cost. You’re now walking with the fine line of being a primal. What’s the worst thing that could happen. You fell.

The other leaders of the city-states assure him that they will help with this problem. But the only way how is to kill you, and it felt like he’s betrayed you. He did the only thing he could do at the time, pray. There wasn’t even a guard at the church door. Too many changes had forced him to spread out his ranks thinly, even with new recruits. It ended up with few guards where they should be, and more eyes on the lookout. Aymeric himself is left without his knights, but it gave him freedom. Freedom to think. Space to breath.

The statue before looks on in her steely gaze as visitors come in. Today, it was just him within the halls. The death of the Bishop had shaken the very core of the city. Fewer people now loiter in the halls. A heavyweight settles in his stomach at the sight of empty pews. This was something he took from them. The faith they had to continue to push forward. His ears narrowly pick up the sound of footsteps from behind. Before he could see who, sharp pain sinks its claws into his head. The darkness close over his eyes.

He woke up to being thrown against a wall. The cold seeping through his clothes and into his bones. A small curse escapes his lips as he opens his eyes, much to his dismay. The light blinds him to all his surroundings. Breathless with signs of a migraine coming, Aymeric could barely make out what was up or down, left or right. Breathe. His mind quells the worries running rampant. Breath. Think. The white breaks away for him to see ice and rocks. Entering his vision is the reason why he’s here.

You. In the most scandalous thing that he has ever seen. The amount of skin is enough to turn him completely flush in the freezing cold. Aymeric nearly forgetting how he even ended up right at your feet. You look enticing, a succubus luring him out. The air cracks and twist around you as if the elements themselves fear you. Awestruck by your outfit, he missed your presence drawing closer and reaching out to him.

The hand running through his hair felt comforting, so warm, so gentle. His eyelids fall shut and whisked him off to morning. Where you would run your hand through his hair, tracing the curve of his ear before kissing it. Always after a night of…Only Halone knows the last time he’s touched you. The thought sent blood rushing elsewhere, following your other hand. Down his chest and stomach. He couldn’t stop the hitch in his breathe. You’ve stopped just short of his belt. 

A warm breathe brush against his neck sent his mind in a spiral. He could feel it. Your lips. His neck. Tugs on his scalp seem fills his mind eye. Him kneeling before you, with nothing but his pants. The sultry, satisfied look across your face. A larger smile would slowly spread across your face as you open your legs for his eyes to feast. Aymeric quickly swallows the saliva gathering in his mouth.

What was this? The past? The future? Whatever it is, presented you in his wildest fantasies. Confident. Commanding. Corrupting. This is what he has been wishing for. For you once again to cradle him in your arms, soothing away all the stress and worries of the day. You’ve come back for him. You whisper sweet words of promises into his ears as he once again crumbles to the darkness.

The next time he wakes up, he had a new purpose, a new desire in his heart and mind. Ishgard may crumble in his hands if you wish for every soul and piece of the city-state to become yours. His entire world is you, he will everything into his power to serve you. As long as he’s by your side, whether under your feet or by your throne. 


End file.
